Warrior Cats Fan Fiction
by FadingStarlight5
Summary: Here is a warrior cats fan fiction series, I take suggestions. This is my first warrior cats fan fic. Please R&R! Rated T because there might be gore if you guys suggest that!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **I am going to be randomly updating whenever for this one, unlike my 39 Clues fanfic!**

 **OooOOoOOoooOooO**

 **Hey, guys! Shimmerwish here! I am taking suggestions for warriors fanfic. stuff. If you want to do a love story, or a battle, or anything, really. I take oc's and book characters! Just fill out this form:**

Cats:

Clan(s):

What they are doing:

Situation:

Problem: (optional)


	2. LionXCinder

**A/N:**

 **Here is an example of what some of my romance stories would look like! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of it's contents!**

 **OooOOoooOooO**

Lioblaze padded through the forest. He breathed in the sweet scent of newleaf. He let out a breath. He was hunting. Spotting a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, he got into a hunting crouch. He carefully slid his paws forward. He parted his jaws to take in the sent. _Mouse._ He bunched his muscles and leaped. He landed squarely on his prey. He killed it with one swift bite to it's neck.

He put his mouse down and scraped earth over it. "Liiiiiiiioooooonnnnblaaaaazzzzzzzzzze!" A cat shrieked and felt something land on top of him.

He fell down with an "Oof," and squirmed under the cat's weight.

"I got you, Lioblaze!" cheered a happy cat on top of him. _Cinderheart._ He should have known. He rolled his eyes. This was so much like her. Right when he heard her screech his name he should have known it was her.

"You got me!" he purred, happy to see her. She scrambled off him to let him get up. "I should have known it was you!" He got up and licked the top of her head. _She's so energetic. Doesn't she ever get tired?_ Lioblaze shaked the dirt out of his fur. Some of it caught Cinderheart.

" _Hey!"_ Cinderheart squealed and got into a hunting crouch. "You're now my prey!" She yowled and chased him through the forest. Lioblaze ran towards the lake and ran along the shore. Cinderheart jumped into the lake and began to swim.

"You look like a furry fish!" he purred and watched her swim around in the shallows, confidently stroking her paws through the water. She fake-growled at him and swam towards the shore. She shook her pelt and purposely got him wet. "Hey!"

"What did you say, _prey?"_ she teased him and started to chase him again. Lioblaze surprised her and changed directions so that he was chasing _her._

"Who's the prey now?" Lioblaze teased her. They stopped right outside of the camp, panting. "That was fun, we should do it again, sometime," Lioblaze said as he licked her fur.

"Yeah, that was fun, I would like to do that again sometime." Cinderheart purred and playfully flicked him with her tail. He flicked her back. Soon, the two were chasing each other around camp.

"Anybody would think that you two are kits on their first time out of the nursery," Sandstrom grumbled as Purdy continued to tell her a long, drawn-out story.

"You see, there was this dog…" Lioblaze didn't have time to listen to the rest because he was trying not to get pounced on by Cinderheart.

Hollypaw, one of their kits, walked out of the apprentice den and watched her father and mother chase each other around with an amused look on her face. "You two look like kits on their first time out of the nursery!" she exclaimed.

"That's just what _I_ said!" Muttered Sandstrom. She rolled her eyes and focused on Purdy's story.

Lioblaze and Cinderheart didn't care. Bramblestar got out from his den on the highledge and looked down on them with an amused expression. Lionblaze and Cinderheart continued to chase each other until they couldn't take it anymore and plopped down, exhausted. They picked some prey from the fresh-kill pile and sat down together and ate. Lioblaze took a vole, while Cinderheart got a mouse. He purred and began to share tongues with Cinderheart.

Soon after, they retired to the warriors' den. Cinderheart curled up next to him. "I love you, Cinderheart," Lionblaze murmured sleepily.

"I love you, too, Lionblaze…" was the last thing he heard as he drifted off into sleep.


	3. Ivypool and Snowpaw Training Session

**A/N:**

 **So, I thought I would try this from the middle if that makes sense! XD Anyways, here is a training session with Ivypool and Snowpaw! Hope you enjoy, please R &R! BEWARE, THERE ARE SOME Bramblestar's Storm SPOILERS! **

"You have to try harder!" Ivypool called across the clearing to a panting Snowpaw. Snowpaw seemed exhausted, but she knew that if she were going to train him hard, he would have to be working harder than ever. "Again," Ivypool commanded and got into a hunter's crouch.

Snowpaw crouched down, too and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He looked as if he were going to leap, he jerked his body in a leaping start, but dashed towards her. Caught off guard, Ivypool ended up trying to dodge a leap that never came. When she dodged to the side, Snowpaw crashed into her and took advantage of this. He nipped her hind paw and got her off balance. He pulled out one of her legs from under her and she fell to the ground. She got a face-full of dirt. Snowpaw was now pinning her to the ground.

"Not so easy to beat me now, is it?" Snowpaw taunted playfully. He took her paw off her and licked his shoulder. Ivypool took him by surprise and jumped onto him.

"Never let your guard down," Ivypool meowed and got off him. She took quick glances over her shoulder, she knew that Snowpaw would get her back. Just when she wasn't expecting it. "But, that was good work with tricking me into thinking that you were going to leap," Ivypool praised her apprentice. Snowpaw puffed out his chest in pride. She looked to the side, she saw Amberpaw and Spiderleg training on the same thing she and Snowpaw were working on. "How about we team out apprentice's up against us?" Ivypool suggested, thinking that the mentors would easily win. This was going to be interesting if Spiderleg said yes…

"Sure!" Spiderleg called over and gestured for his apprentice to follow him. Amberpaw looked doubtful. She followed Spiderleg and the apprentice's stood in front of the mentors. "Begin!" Spiderleg called before circling the apprentice's while Ivypool hung back to see what the apprentices would do.

"Yyyya!" Amberpaw said as she leapt onto Spiderleg. He effortlessly shook her off his back. Amberpaw laid there, stunned. Ivypool saw this and dashed over, and pinned the apprentice down with her front paws on Amberpaw's shoulders.

Snowpaw jumped up and tried to push Ivypool off Amberpaw, but only made her lose her balance. Amberpaw swung one of her hind legs to Ivypool and managed to knock her over onto Spiderleg who was fighting Snowpaw.

Spiderleg stumbled, but didn't fall down like Ivypool. Amberpaw leaped up and pinned Ivypool. Ivypool struggled and Amberpaw just kept standing on her, looking proud that she had tooken down one of the most brilliant fighters in the clan.

"Ha ha! I got you!" Snowpaw yowled as he made Spiderleg tumble over and stood on him. Spiderleg just rolled over and made Snowpaw fall over. Snowpaw "oofed," and Spiderleg pinned Snowpaw down.

"Now _I_ got _you,"_ Spiderleg growled and pushed Snowpaw more to the ground. Ivypool noticed that Amberpaw was watching them, not her. She got one of her front paws to push over Amberpaw and made her stumbled off her.

Amberpaw recovered quickly and leaped out at Ivypool. Ivypool lashed out a paw and knocked her aside. She licked her paw and drew it over her head as she watched Amberpaw fumble in the dirt.

Amberpaw didn't recover so quickly this time and Ivypool pinned her down. Ivypool snorted. _This is too easy!_ Ivypool tossed her head back. "The mentors win!" she yowled to the sky. Spiderleg looked just as triumphant. Snowpaw looked indignant and Amberpaw just looked ashamed of herself. "It's OK, you'll do better next time!" Ivypool tried to cheer her up. Spiderleg looked over at his apprentice and let out a laugh.

"Well, you fought good, but not good enough to beat us!" Spiderleg teased his apprentice. She looked so small underneath Ivypool. Ivypool stepped off Amberpaw and Spiderleg got off Snowpaw. Spiderleg still looked like he could burst out laughing at any minute.

"So, was that _harder?"_ Snowpaw asked and tried to make himself look innocent. Ivypool snorted.

"Not until you beat us!" Ivypool said and launched herself at him from across the clearing. Snowpaw dodged to the side, remembering that trick that Hawkfrost had taught her moons ago, she landed gracefully and launched herself at Snowpaw, again. Snowpaw saw this coming and leaped at her, too! He was a little bit higher than her because he was in mid-leap. Ivypool was about to land.

Snowpaw saw that he was going to go right past her, so he turned in mid air and followed Ivypool down and landed right on top of her. **(by the way, sorry if I make it sound like they were in the air for a long time, imagine it actually went really fast!)** "Oof!" Ivypool said, surprised when Snowpaw came crashing down on her. They rolled over and over, but evenually, Snowpaw ended up on top, pinning her down, each one of her limbs couldn't move because Amberpaw joined him and was pinning down her hind legs.

"Now was that hard enough?" Snowpaw taunted her teasingly. Amberpaw smirked. Snowpaw looked as arrogant as ever. Ivypool wanted to swipe their smug looks off their faces, but she couldn't so she just layed there. "Hmmf," she said indignantly.

Spiderleg trotted over to them, his eyes shining with pride. "Good job, you two!" he praised. That must have been the best compliment anyone had ever got from Spiderleg. Ivypool was now amused. She wasn't the clan leader or anything, she was just a normal cat, well, one of the best fighters in the clan normal cat. Ivypool liked that title. Her spying in the Dark Forest had payed off.

"C'mon, let's get back to camp." Ivypool said and wriggled out of Snowpaw and Amberpaw's grip. She signaled them with her tail to follow and they did. That was a good training session. Ivypool was impressed with her apprentice, that she would have to admit. _Maybe we could teach that move that he pinned me down with, that could be useful._ She would tell Bramblestar about this.

 **A/N:**

 **How did you like it? Please R &R, sorry it was short! Shimmerwish out!**


End file.
